Stuck
by Fallen-Gravity
Summary: Kenna, an freshman at the Richmond University, has been learning about the Doctor for the past week in her class, and finds it odd for the subject to catch her eye. So when Daleks suddenly invade London and she is knocked out, she has the most shocking surprise of her life. Kenna and Tiaoshi (c) Me (YullenStarDust)
1. Encounter

It was a warm, crispy afternoon in London. The sun passed through the large window of the classroom, allowing its rays to make their presence. There were no people in the room except for a young girl, who just turned 18. She goes by the name Kenna, and is well know around Richmond University. She supports long, brown hair and brown eyes. Her daily clothes are a blue turtleneck, a white skirt, blue and white striped socks, and matching shoes.

Her brown eyes gazed into the sky outside as she rested her arms upon the windowsill. She had a lot of things on her mind, especially what the teacher had been discussing in class for the past week. She didn't usually get interested in the topics that the teacher taught in class, but this one, oddly enough, caught her eye.

It was something about an alien named the Doctor, who oddly resembled that of a normal human. The teacher had spoke about his past, and the planet Gallifrey, where the Doctor originated from. As Kenna heard more and more about him during the week the more she got interested in it, which made her mind drift off in curiosity. Is the Doctor real? What does he use to teleport to unknown places that no human knows about?

Just then, a sound of the door opening broke the young woman's train of thoughts, followed by footsteps. Kenna's eyes widened as she turned to face the owner of the sounds, seeing that it was no other than her best friend and protector, Tiaoshi. She was able to recognized by Kenna due to the long, blonde hair, and the colorful dress...not to mention the dog ears.

"Off in Lala land again, I see." the 2,000 year old entity chuckled, causing the brunette to blush in embarrassment.

"Tiaoshi! D-Don't say that!" Kenna stammered.

"And why should I? You've been thinking of a subject that doesn't usually interest you."

A long sigh came from Kenna, "...I know that." But that doesn't mean that I'm staring off into space unless-" Her sentence quickly trailed off as soon as she realized what Tiaoshi meant. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, "It is _not_ what it looks like, Tiaoshi, I do not have a crush on another guy. You know I have my heart set on Loki."

"Oh, really?" The blonde questioned as she now stood beside the brunette. "You know that whenever you have a crush on someone, you don't keep it for very long."

Kenna's eyelashes fluttered before she rested her head upon the windowsill, "Tiaoshi, stop reminding me that..."

Tiaoshi laughed, "I'm just teasing you, Kenna. There's no need to get embarrassed." She then averted her attention to the clock a few feet away from them. The big hand rested on the number four, while the small hand rested on the number three. "Besides, it's almost 4:20; the school closes at 5:00. I'd say that we'd better head home before that happens."

Kenna glanced up at her, "Good idea."

* * *

><p>As the two reached the driveway of Kenna's house, which signaled the end of their walk, Tiaoshi decided to walk in front of Kenna, since the house was put under a protection spell. As the entity's shoes tapped against the concrete, she closed her eyes, slowly lifting her right hand up. A light blue aura soon emerged from it, soon spreading through the semi-transparent shield. Kenna watched as the shield began to disintegrate into thin air, then the sound of Tiaoshi unlocking the door.<p>

Kenna quickly followed her protector inside as Tiaoshi closed the door behind them. With a sigh, Kenna slipped off her coat and put it on the coat rack beside her. Only the sound of the girls' shoes were heard as they made their way to the living room. The brunette realized how parched she was from the walk home, so she asked Tiaoshi for some coffee.

As she waited, she made herself comfortable on the couch, taking off her shoes. She then grabbed a hold of the remote and turned on the TV, switching from channel after channel until she found one that seemed to keep her occupied for a few minutes. It was the daily news, which didn't bore her as other news channels do. The topics that the news channel brought up were always music to the ears, but sometimes it can be the opposite when crimes or murders are reported.

As if on cue, the reporting of a recent murder of a young woman played, and Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. Thankfully, the sound of Tiaoshi bringing the coffee saved her from it. The brunette thanked her as the entity sat down next to her on the couch.

"So what did you learn about the Doctor today in school, Kenna?" Tiaoshi questioned, causing Kenna to almost spit out her coffee. The brunette glared at her, knowing that Tiaoshi was up to her teasing once again. With a sigh, she let the liquid hydrate her throat.

"...Well, we learned about more of his past, and his previous regenerations. We've only gotten up to his 10th regeneration so far."

Tiaoshi leaned in, her hand folded and resting on her chin. Her eyes gleamed with interest. "I see. What else?"

Kenna's eyebrows twitched in annoyance due to seeing the entity's expression, "The teacher told us how he's saved the world many times, and has saved many people doing so. He even has made some of those people his companions."

"Wow! I've heard about them...including Rose, Donna, and Martha."

Kenna smiles as she takes another sip of her coffee, "Yep. I wonder if they are still his companions. I would love to meet them."

Tiaoshi nodded in agreement, her long, blonde hair going along with the movement of her cranium, "I bet you would go into...dare I say...'fangirl mode' when you see the Doctor, eh?"

Kenna felt her cheeks flush a rosy pigment, her hand that was holding the coffee cup was now trembling in frustration. "Tiaoshi. If you say that again, I'm going to throw this cup at you...and I am not kidding."

Tiaoshi rose her hands up in protest, feigning a nervous look, " Oi! The 'Gaga-over-cute-and-hot-guys' girl is getting furious!"

Kenna gritted her teeth as she finished up the rest of her coffee, soon setting the empty cup down on a coaster resting on the coffee table. She then flashed her eyes upon her protector, not saying a word. She knew that if she said anything else to the entity about her not having feelings for the Doctor, Tiaoshi will tease her once more. She only heard Tiaoshi laughing her butt off as the brunette glanced over at the TV, watching the news.

She tried her best to drown out the sound of Tiaoshi's laughter while doing so...it really didn't help much.

Time seemed to pass by fast to the point that Kenna slowly started to close her eyes. But when the two suddenly heard a loud, alarm sound, they literally jumped about 2 feet in the air.

"What in the world was that?!" Tiaoshi questioned, trying her best to regain her balance. When they locked their eyes upon the breaking news on the TV, sharp exhales escaped from both the girl's throats.

_ This is just in. Weird looking things called "Daleks" have invaded the city of London._ The reporter announced. _They are searching through every store and house, asking questions and shooting innocent people. _Kenna and Tiaoshi watched as it transitioned to a horrible scene, with the Daleks saying "EXTERMINATE!" and electrocuting their victims, revealing an x-ray like silhouette of the people's bodies before they collapsed the ground.

Kenna and Tiaoshi gasped in horror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. After so many years, London was peaceful and in harmony, and that is now shattered into pieces. What would cause this to happen?

Suddenly, they heard loud, rather hair-raising rapping at the door. Tiaoshi decided to rush over and answer it, because if it was something dangerous, she didn't want Kenna to be the one that gets hurt. When she opened the door, the color drained from her face. Standing before her were Daleks. They looked like human-sized pepper shakers, only that they had a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome; it was a gun mount, which seemed that it might contain an energy weapon. They had a telescopic manipulator arm, tipped at the appendage resembling that o a sin plunger. At the sight of them, Tiaoshi wanted to bust out laughing, but after seeing what happened on TV, she knew that this wasn't a good time for that.

The blonde haired entity felt her heart sink when one of the Daleks made it's way from behind the other Daleks, and now stood in front of Tiaoshi, the eyestalk locked directly on her blue eyes.

"Hello...humans." the Dalek spoke up, sending chills down Tiaoshi's spine due to hearing it's high pitched voice. "Do you know by chance, where the Doctor is?"

Tiaoshi's eyes widened when it mentioned the Doctor, small beads of sweat soon ran down from her temple. "No, I do not, unfortunately. Why do you ask?"

"It's because he is somewhere in London, trying to hide from us, thinking of a plan to defeat us once and for all." the Dalek's voice rose in anger.

"And we think that he's hiding somewhere in this house!" another Dalek with the same voice spoke up.

Tiaoshi heard Kenna rise up from the couch, the brunette soon joining her. "What are you talking about? We don't even know him, nonetheless have him taking shelter here!"

The Daleks didn't allow the girls to say another word, they aimed their eyestalks towards them; they soon radiated a light blue aura. The two girls rose up their hands in protest, not knowing what to do.

"If you don't answer us, you'll both be exterminated!" the Daleks shouted in unison.

Kenna and Tiaoshi felt their hearts beating a mile per minute. Kenna felt her hands twitching due to it doing so. She glanced over at Tiaoshi. "What are we going to do?" The brunette whispered, making sure that her tone was low enough for the entity to hear, but not for the Daleks to hear.

"I don't know." Tiaoshi replied back in the same tone. "If we keep telling them the truth that the Doctor is not here, then we are going to be dead."

Kenna sighed, "True." Her eyebrows then furrowed with concern, "Do you want me to tell them that the Doctor is here?"

The 2,000 year old entity thought that over, then with an mixture of concern and determination in her face, she nodded, "...Yeah, you should. Better lie to them then get electrocuted."

The brunette nodded in agreement, then faced the Daleks. With a long sigh, she spoke up, "Okay, okay! If you really want to know where he is, he is here...hiding...in the uh, basement."

"Aha!" one of the Daleks squealed with delight, which made the two girls jump. "So they have been lying!"

"Come on!" the Dalek in front of the others commanded. "We must not stand here! We must make haste and search the basement!"

Kenna and Tiaoshi then stepped out of the Daleks' way so they can search the place. Kenna then started to take back what she said, and felt her right hand twitch, the aura of her powers surging through it. She then locked her eyes upon the Daleks, and in the blink of an eye, she brought several of them down. Once the other Daleks saw that, they turned their heads towards Kenna, and then Kenna started to feel that she shouldn't have done that in the first place.

Tiaoshi looked at her, giving her a "What did you do that for?" look, only getting a "I don't know" from Kenna. They then made a run for it and dashed out of the house.

They kept on looking over their shoulders as they made their way through to the city of London, seeing the angry Daleks chasing them, yelling "Get them!" and "EXTERMINATE!", only to explode from the orbs and bolts sent at them. They casted their eyes back open the city of London, soon bringing their running to a halt.

Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the buildings on fire, and Daleks everywhere. Kenna and Tiaoshi couldn't believe their eyes. What in the world have they done to London?

Noticing their presence, the Daleks turned to face the two girls and started heading towards them. Not sure what to do, they formed two large orbs in their hands and threw them at the Daleks. The orbs managed to destroy a few of them, but some were able to dodge them.

"Exterminate those two!" one of the Daleks ordered, and the others happily obliged. Kenna and Tiaoshi watched as the Daleks came towards them, soon followed by more of them.

As Kenna and Tiaoshi tried their best to get rid of all of them, Tiaoshi locked her eyes on Kenna, astonishment in them, "My god. How many of these things are there?"

"Who knows?" Kenna said as she threw a bolt at a Dalek. "There must be thousands of them."

The fighting went on for quite some time until the girls reached the point of exhaustion. They had used up most of their powers, and couldn't find the strength to fight anymore. Small huffs of air escaped their mouths, beads of sweat ran down their faces. The two girls watched as more and more Daleks kept on coming.

"Oh, come on!" Kenna said between huffs of air. "We don't have the strength to fight anymore of them."

"Yeah..." Tiaoshi wiped sweat off of her forehead. "It's...really drained us out."

All of a sudden, all the Daleks moved aside as a Dalek, which seemed to be a darker color and a little bigger than the others, approached. It now stood before the two girls.

"You humans...with odd powers...sure have the guts to try to stop our plans." The Dalek said with a deep voice, which surprised them. "But you're not going to get away with your lies about the Doctor and hurting our kind!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Kenna asked.

"You have underestimated us, human. You and your friend shall die!"

It let no words escape the brunette's mouth, nor the blonde's; it aimed its eyestalk towards Kenna, getting ready to fire. Kenna's eyes widened in horror.

Tiaoshi then watched as the aura from the eyestalk came out like a lightning bolt, and struck Kenna right in the chest, revealing the outline of her body and her skeleton as the unspeakable pain surged through her body. As she collapsed to the ground, she only heard the sound of Tiaoshi calling out to her, only to be electrocuted by the Daleks as well. Kenna then closed her eyes, soon passing out.

* * *

><p>Kenna's vision was hazy as she started to come to. As she rubbed her head, she blinked once, then twice in order for her vision to go back to normal. She then looked around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<p>

_...Where...am I?_ she thought as she scanned the place. There seemed to be many alien devices everywhere, with a medium-sized round table smack dab in the center of it. It had buttons all over it, and a long blue light radiating from the table. She then looked over the right, and saw stairs going up to a room upstairs, or something else. As she scanned it more, she furrowed her eyebrows. _This place...seems oddly familiar. I don't know why, but it does._

Suddenly, Kenna heard the sound of somebody approaching. She could only see parts of his light brown faux-suede overcoat and four button, brown striped suit. When she saw his full appearance, with his short brown, messy hair and his dark, brown eyes, she gasped.

"Oh, hello there!" he exclaimed. "I see that you're awake!"


	2. Awkward Situation

Kenna couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood the Doctor...literally the Doctor that her and her classmates have been learning about in class for the past week. The brunette allowed her eyelashes to flutter before she struggled to get up, almost losing her balance here and there. Thankfully, the Doctor stuck out his hand and helped her up.

"So how are you feeling?" he spoke up, causing Kenna to be caught off guard at first. But as she thought that over, it hit her. She and Tiaoshi were fighting the Daleks in London, and the both of them ended up getting shot by them. Kenna exhaled in sorrow. She sure hoped that Tiaoshi wasn't dead.

Not wanting to have those thoughts nag at her brain, she flashed her eyes upon the Doctor, "...I'm...fine...just a little bruised, that's all. Besides that, who are you, anyways?"

"I'm the Doctor. I believe you haven't heard of me before, am I right?"

Kenna blinked, "Well...I have, actually. But I have not seen you in person before."

"I see." He smiled, marveled at how someone has been learning about him. "And may I ask what your name is, young lady?"

Kenna took a minute to respond to that. "Um...Kenna. Kenna Vikasa."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kenna!" The Doctor exclaimed, sticking out his hand. Kenna allowed her eyelashes to flutter before taking his and shaking it.

Kenna smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Doctor." She then thought about Tiaoshi again, and her expression saddened. The Doctor seemed to notice, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kenna's eyes widened, since her mind went off into the distance.

She fell silent, tears making their way up to the tip of her eyelids, slowing going down. "Well...I have a friend named Tiaoshi who was fighting those weird looking things with me, and ended up getting shocked. I hope that she is not dead, let alone injured."

The Doctor reassuringly smiled, "I know. But don't worry. She is safe and sound in the hospital."

The brunette's expression lightened, "Are you serious?" The Doctor nodded.

"You will be able to visit her soon, Kenna. But right now, she needs rest." He then casted his eyes upon the TARDIS, his time machine. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I can't believe that the Daleks are invading London again."

"Daleks?" Kenna questioned. "Were they those weird, pepper-shaker shaped things?"

"Yes." The Doctor sighed in frustration. "They're one of my lifelong enemies. No matter how many times I defeat them, they still come back."

"I see. It is annoying to have an arch nemesis that won't go away."

The Doctor went to agree with the brunette, but then his eyes widened in surprise. "You know how it is?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Tiaoshi and I have had to deal with a demon goddess named Akuma. She would do anything to kill the both of us, and the same thing goes for people that are close to me."

The Doctor blinked to let that sink in, then fell silent. Kenna watched as he rested one of his hands under his chin, apparently deep in thought. Kenna wondered if that was a subject that she shouldn't have brought up. But when she saw the Doctor's eyes lock on hers, his expression was that of comprehension. "As a matter of fact, she sounds familiar. My other companions and I have encountered her many times before, but have not seen her plotting out any plans for a while."

Kenna was a little surprised to hear that, but nodded to let the Doctor know she understood. A sharp exhale suddenly came from her as her legs wobbled and she stumbled, almost losing her balance. Thankfully, the Doctor caught her by wrapping one of his arms around her waist, then using his free hand to grab a hold of hers, helping her up.

"It seems that you're a little unstable from regaining your consciousness back." he exclaimed with a sigh. "I'm sure that your balance will be back to normal soon."

"I sure hope so." the brunette said. Her mind then went off into the distance again, thinking about her protector, Tiaoshi. She then flashed her eyes upon the young man, her expression that of concern. "Are we going to be seeing Tiaoshi soon?"

"...That's what I am planning to do right now." A smile appeared on the Doctor's face when the brunette brought that up. "Besides, there isn't any time traveling to do right now."

With a nod, he motioned Kenna towards the entrance of the TARDIS, opening the door for her. When they stepped out, Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The place didn't seem to be the same like it was in London, where fire was blazing everywhere and the Daleks were invading. It was calm, birds tweeted happily in the trees. There was a couple of buildings, but one stood out the most. It was the hospital, as Kenna assumed, due to the numerous rows of windows and stories, let alone the bright words on top of the hospital.

She allowed her eyelashes to flutter before letting words escape her mouth, "What...is this place?"

"England." The Doctor replied. "It doesn't look like the Daleks are invading here, just in London and other countries." He looked at the young woman. "But this hospital is where your friend is."

Kenna's expression lightened up due to hearing that, "She is?" She received a nod from the Doctor in return. "Come on." were the last words he said before he and Kenna made their way inside the building.

Kenna only heard the sound of her and the Doctor's shoes tapping against the ground, nothing else seemed to make their appearance. She scanned the hallway around her as they passed by. The nurses were quiet for some odd reason; same thing went for the other employees and the patients waiting for their turn. The sound of kids wailing and some adults coughing made Kenna's expression sadden, she could feel the same expression inside of her heart as well.

The two then continued on their way before Kenna heard the Doctor's fingers rap against a door.

"Pardon us," the Doctor spoke up when a nurse came towards the door and opened it, "but is it alright if the both of us can come in and see how Tiaoshi is doing?"

The nurse blinked in confusion, then nodded when she realized who they are talking about. "S-Sure, you can come in." She opened the door wider for them so they can come in, getting a "Thank you" from both the Doctor and Kenna. The nurse only nodded in response, and went back to her work.

Silence then filled the room as Kenna stood in front of the entity. Her blonde hair was scattered across the pillows, the strands were going in every direction. Her blue eyes were slightly open. She had one of her hands resting upon her chest while the other just hung over the bed. Kenna could hear the short pauses of breathing while the heartbeat on the monitor was going steady.

The brunette's eyebrows creased in sorrow as the expressions slowly corrupted her heart. She hated to see Tiaoshi like this, that she couldn't help her protector in time when she got injured. Kenna knew deep inside that it was the 2,000 year old entity's mission to protect a certain person from harm, that they had to obey the oath that their lord, Solaria, put on them. If they didn't, bad consequences would follow. Kenna soon felt the sorrow escalate from her heart to her eyes, the tears soon escaping from them. Gritting her teeth, Kenna couldn't help but fall to her knees. She rested her arms upon the bed, soon resting her head upon it.

Tiaoshi seemed to hear Kenna's sobbing as she slowly began to open her eyes, and lock them upon the brunette's, "I...Is that you...Kenna?"

Kenna's eyes widened in shock as she lifted her head up, her long hair moving along with the animation of her cranium. "Tiaoshi...?" She was surprised that Tiaoshi's voice was weak.

Tiaoshi tried her best to push aside her frown with a smile, "Yes, it's me, Kenna. How...are you doing?"

"I'm...doing fine. Just a little unstable on my balance, that's all."

"That's...good to know." Tiaoshi coughed, a few drips of blood expelled from her mouth. "As for me, I'm still weak from the attack from those weird-looking aliens."

Kenna fell silent. "...Where were you hit at?"

Tiaoshi didn't allow any words to escape her mouth, she lifted the hand that was resting on her chest now above her stomach. A light blue aura soon emerged from her hand, soon revealing the damage. Some of the bones were broken, damaged badly. The edges of them were stained with blood.

A sharp exhale came from the brunette, she felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh my god..."

The Doctor sighed morosely as he adjusted his glasses. "Those Daleks are known to cause severe damages to the body if the person survives the attack." He spoke up, getting both the girls' attention. "Most people aren't likely to survive those."

"I see." Tiaoshi deactivated her powers so Kenna wouldn't have to see the broken ribs anymore. Her eyes started to flutter, she was feeling drowsy for some odd reason.

The nurse suddenly stood up and looked at the Doctor and Kenna. "Well, thank you guys for visiting! I'm sure that your friend will be healed in no time."

The two nodded. "No problem."

As they said their goodbyes to the nurse, they made their way back down the hallway. The Doctor glanced over at Kenna, he could see her saddened expression at seeing how badly Tiaoshi was hurt. He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, thus bringing her walking to a halt. "I'm sorry that you and your friend had to deal with those Daleks. If I was there sooner, I would've saved you guys in time before you two were electrocuted..."

Kenna was at a loss of words of hearing him say that, nonetheless his defeated tone. She tried her best to force a smile upon her face, "It's alright, Doctor. There's no need to apologize."

The Doctor's face lightened up as he thanked her. "Well, we should better be on our way now, and-"

His sentence was suddenly brought to a halt when a slimy, beady eyed creature stood in front of them. It was soon joined by other creatures that looked exactly like it. Kenna's eyes widened in shock as she looked over to her right, seeing that the patients and nurses were gone. Where could they be? Where could they have gone?...Unless these frightening creatures eat them-No. Kenna doubted that. But then it hit her when one of the creatures farted, followed by more farts.

"You are not going anywhere," the creatures spoke up.


	3. Rescues and Surprises

Kenna and the Doctor stood before the slimy creatures, their arms up in protest. Kenna's arms were slowly starting to get exhausted, she could feel the muscles tensing up in them. She tried her best to ignore it, because if she let her arms have a chance to breathe, then her and the Doctor would be done for.

So, with a long, exasperated sigh, she flashed her eyes upon the young man next to her, "What are we going to do, Doctor? Those things are preventing us from exiting the hospital."

The Doctor fell silent for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He then looked at Kenna. "To be honest, I don't know. The Slitheens are dangerous and sneaky creatures."  
>Kenna tilted her head to the side, "Slitheens?"<br>The Doctor nodded, "They are aliens that take over the bodies of normal, living humans. Once they don't need those anymore, they eat the insides of them."  
>A sharp exhale escaped the brunette's throat, followed by a gag. "Oh my god! T...That's disgusting!"<br>"Yes, yes it is." The Doctor sighed. "That probably explains why they targeted this hospital...there's a lot of humans here for them to scavenge on."

"Yeah, seems so." Kenna nodded. Her eyes then widened. "Wait. Does that include Tiaoshi, Doctor?! Oh...I sure hope it's not..."

"Sadly, it does, Kenna." He then focuses his attention back on the Slitheens. "Besides, if we're ever going to get out of here, one of us has to grab Tiaoshi and make a run for it while the other one distracts those creatures."

Kenna thought over that for a minute. "Right. I will get Tiaoshi while you do the rest of the work."  
>The Doctor smirked. "Good." He then fingered through one of his shirt pockets, pulling out a weird-looking device. It resembled that of a normal screwdriver, but without the thin, pointy tip. It was a tad smaller, and was made out of mechanical parts. At the top of it was a small, blue orb. Kenna assumed that might be useful for some things.<p>

And, as a matter of fact, it was. The Doctor slowly lifted his arm up at the Slitheens, the screwdriver aimed at them. Then, with a push of one of the buttons, the blue orb lit up, a loud, ear-curdling sound soon coming from it. Screaming at the top of their lungs, the Slitheens covered the sides of their heads to try to get rid of that awful noise...but it failed to do so.

A limited laugh escaped the Doctor's throat. "That will take care of them for a while." He then flashed his eyes upon Kenna. "Kenna, go get Tiaoshi and exit through the back door!"

Kenna nodded in comprehension, allowing her feet to lead her the way to the entity's room. But a sudden halt stopped her from doing so. "But what about you, Doctor?" she questioned, turning around. "What happens if it doesn't hold them for long?"

"I'll be fine!" The Doctor's voice increased to overcome the sound of the screwdriver. "Just do what I said and get to safety!"

Not wanting to say anymore, Kenna nodded, then dashed to Tiaoshi's room. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the entity struggling to ge up, her left arm wrapped around her torso. The brunette rushed over to her, carefully removing Tiaoshi's busy arm and replacing it with her hands, which were now wrapped around her waist.

"Tiaoshi!" Kenna's voice came out with a short gasp at first, then went back to its normal tone. "You can't get up due to the bad condition you're in. Your ribs are damaged badly to the point that your balance is off."  
>The blonde-haired woman slid her teeth together to resist the unspeakable pain. "...I'll...be fine...Kenna. You...don't have to assist me."<br>Kenna's expression only deepened more in sorrow due to the words coming out of her mouth. "I have to this time, Tiaoshi. Something bad has happened and we need to exit this hospital as soon as possible."

Tiaoshi's curlean eyes widened, flashing upon the brunette's. "Why...?"  
>Kenna took a minute to remember. "There are slimy and weird-looking creatures known as Slitheens that have invaded the hospital. The Doctor and I assumed that they were using the nurses, doctors, and patients here as decoys to trick us."<br>To Kenna's surprise, Tiaoshi gasped and stood up with a jolt. "Oh, no! I've heard of those. So we have to leave here as soon as-OWWW!"  
>The weight that Tiaoshi had on Kenna's arms increased as Tiaoshi's body forced her to sit back down on the bed.<p>

"That's what I was trying to tell you." She then averted her attention to the door, recognizing the sound of the Doctor's screwdriver has died off. Her concern only increased more by the minute. With a sigh, she slowly lifted Tiaoshi up. She then released one of her arms and used it to put Tiaoshi's right arm over her shoulder. The hand that belonged to the arm still around Tiaoshi's waist tightened in order to maintain her balance.

Right as she got to the door, it swung open, almost causing Kenna to lose her balance. Her eyes widened when she saw who did it in such a hurried manner. "Doctor?"

"The sonic screwdriver didn't work on the Slitheens for that much of a time." The Doctor yelled over the Slitheens' screams. "We have to get out of here now!"

Not letting a word escape her mouth, Kenna watched as the Doctor's pace transitioned from slow to fast as he left Kenna's sight. Kenna followed suit, trying her best to catch up with him. The only sound that Kenna could hear was their shoes tapping constantly against the floor, the Slitheens' yelling, and Tiaoshi groaning in pain.

Feeling the weight being put on her shoulders, Kenna's feet started to slow down. The Doctor, who was almost at the door, glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. The Slitheens were just a few inches away from the two women. With a thrust of his arm, he grabbed a hold of Kenna's free arm, then dashed towards the light penetrating from the only exit of the building.

The door slammed behind them as the Doctor's back rested against it, making sure that the Slitheens don't use that as their getaway.  
>Seeing the creatures still in their chantings, the Doctor exhaled, then made his way to the TARDIS. Kenna followed quickly behind him, making sure that she didn't drop Tiaoshi along the way; the weight was only getting worse.<p>

"...That...was totally unexpected." was all Kenna could say between short breaths of air. "And also creepy looking at those disgusting things."  
>"That's what I have to live with every day, unfortunately." The Doctor glanced over at her. "Disgusting creatures, Daleks, Somatrans, any many more that I can't bear to bring up."<p>

"Ah, I see." Kenna blinked, since she didn't even know what Somatrans were. But then a sudden scream from Tiaoshi caught her off guard. "Doctor!" The pain in her voice caught the attention of the Doctor. "I can't hold onto Tiaoshi for much longer. Her injuries seem to be getting worse."

"Seems so." The Doctor quickly responded, and took Tiaoshi into his arms. "We have to take care of this immediately."  
>The doors of the blue time machine were thrust open by the push of the Doctor's hand on the doors. After looking around, he bends down on one knee, slowly resting Tiasohi upon the floor, being careful not to press on the wounds. With a sigh, he looked up, his mind soon going off into the distance. He tapped his index finger on his chin, one of his eyebrows was arched up a bit.<p>

Kenna could only hear the sound of him muttering, something about where he put his first aid-kit last. He exhaled in frustration, resting one of his hands in his short brown hair, with the strands peeking between his fingers. "Oh, great." he gritted his teeth. "I don't remember where I put it! This is bad! This is bad!"

Kenna tilted her head to the side a little, "Why is it bad?"

The Doctor's angry eyes flashed upon Kenna's, causing the woman to flinch. "It's because I need it for any emergency that happens without notice or any wound that the companion or a normal person has on them when going on time travels or rescuing a part of the world." He then muttered a few words that the brunette couldn't make out. "Now what am I going to do?"

The room then fell silent as Kenna's eyes looked down upon the Doctor and Tiaoshi. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, unsure of what to do. She knew that if she used her powers in order to heal Tiaoshi, she might scare the Doctor. Or that he might find her weird to be a human that can wield supernatural powers. But seeing what her protector has gone through, Kenna slid her teeth together. The aura in her hands started to flow through her veins, appearing in a form of small, blue flames. A lump appeared in her throat as tension inside her grew, but soon got rid of it with a long, defeated sigh.

"I...will offer to help you." she spoke up, catching the young man's attention.  
>"How?" The Doctor looked surprised. "You're a normal human. You won't be able to heal these without medical supplies."<br>"Well, looks can be deceiving." Kenna then bent down on one knee, then closed her eyes so she can concentrate. With a swift movement of her hand, she hovered it over Tiaoshi's stomach. A blue aura soon appeared, and as she carefully rested her hand on the wound, the aura started to spread across the entity's body, glowing a light blue in the areas of the stained blood on the damaged ribs.

As the ribs came into view, the Doctor watched in awe as the bone slowly started to piece themselves together, the blood slowly starting to fade away. With a sigh, Kenna disabled her powers, the view of the ribs fading away as she did so. A sharp exhale suddenly came from Tiaoshi as she stood up, looking around the room.

"Where...am I?" Tiaoshi blinked. "I don't remember being here before."

Kenna and the Doctor shared confused glances, then looked at Tiaoshi. "You blacked out after we got away from the Slitheens." Kenna spoke up. "So the Doctor and I hurried to the TARDIS, where I healed the damage that had been done to you by the Daleks."

Tiaoshi let that sink into her head for a minute. "Ah, I see." Her eyes then widened. "...M-My wounds?" she rests her hand upon her stomach, her mouth open in shock. She then locks her eyes back on Kenna. "I thought the wounds were bad to the point that no healing can be done."

Kenna laughed. "Tiaoshi, you've known me since I was a little girl. My powers are strong enough to heal bad damages like that."

Tiaoshi followed suit. "Ah, yeah. I should've figured." She then scans the perimeter once more. "And you said you guys hurried to the TARDIS...so this must be it..." Her eyes gleamed in excitement.

The Doctor smiled, followed by a short laugh. "It is. The only one in the universe." His eyebrows suddenly furrowed in confusion as he stood up, slowly walking over to the doors of the time machine. He peeked his head out, and gazed into the dark sky. Then, without another word, he made his way back to Kenna and Tiaoshi.

"Time sure does pass by fast." He sighed, glancing at the doors. "I think it is time for you ladies to be getting back home, right?"

Kenna was busy helping up Tiaoshi, putting one of her arms around Kenna's shoulder, with Kenna's hand on her waist. Kenna blinked. "Yeah. I don't know what time it is." She then tapped a finger against her chin. "Probably around 8:30 or so?"

"9:00." The Doctor replied.

Kenna gasped. "Oh god! Time _does_ have a tendency to pass by fast!" She then goes to make her way out of the TARDIS, but the Doctor stops her.

"Kenna. We're still in England, remember? I will have to get the TARDIS back to London and make sure the Daleks are not there. I am afraid that they might have burnt down the whole place by now."

Kenna's expression deepened. "...I sure hope they didn't."

The Doctor exhaled, and rested his fingertips of his left hand on Kenna's shoulder. "Same here. I just want you to be safe and not in danger when you return home."

Kenna smiled warmly, "Thanks."

She only got a nod from the Doctor in return as he walked over to the control table, his sneakers tapping against the floor in an almost rhythmic beat. He then pulled the lever up, causing the wheezing and groaning of the machine to spread across the room. And in the blink of an eye, the trio was back at Kenna's house. Looking around, Kenna stepped carefully outside, just to make sure she didn't step in any burnt grass. But the grass didn't seem to be dead, thankfully. And the house looked like nothing had happened to it in the first place.

With a long, exasperated sigh, the red-head went to walk forward when the Doctor called her name. She turned around, confused. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm going to see if the town is safe." he said without looking back. "Be back in a minute!"

Kenna sighed and stood there, her hair whipping against the wind. She was worried as well for the townspeople in her hometown, hoping that they didn't get shot down by the Daleks. They looked cute at first, but once Tiaoshi and her angered them, they took that back. Kenna shuddered.

Tiaoshi locked her eyes up on Kenna. "Yeah, I'm worried about the same thing as well."

Kenna flinched, not realizing that the entity could read her thoughts, as well as other ones in that race could. Kenna exhaled sadly, then nodded, her red hair going along with the movement of her cranium. "Those Daleks better be gone. Otherwise, we would have to deal with them again."

"Yeah." Tiaoshi agreed. "But if the Doctor's going there, I'm afraid that he'll get shot by them."

"I am too. But don't worry about him that much, Tiaoshi." Kenna looked ahead of her to the starry night sky. "I have faith in him. He told me he's fought these enemies of his plenty of times before, so I'm sure he will come back alright."

Silence then took over the conversation, except for some grasshoppers making their usual sounds, and hopping around. Tiaoshi smirked, breaking the reticence. "Oooh, you make that sound like you have feelings for him, Kenna!" With a giggle, she started poking Kenna's arm that was wrapped around the blonde entity's waist.

Kenna could hear her say, "Do ya? Do ya? Do ya have feelings for the Doctor?" as she continued on with her annoying behavior. Kenna puffed her cheeks, beginning to bite at the insides of her cheeks with a embarrassed gesture. She could feel her face getting warm, but managed to control herself.

She then flashed her eyes upon Tiaoshi. "As long as you keep on saying it Tiaoshi, I've told you thousands of times before. I don't have the hots for the Doctor."  
>Tiaoshi smirked, "Oh really? Then why is your face red, lover bird?"<br>Kenna could feel the anger inside of her boiling up. She slid her teeth together in annoyance. "It's none of your business!"  
>A short laugh only came from Tiaoshi. Kenna felt herself join into the laughter as well, which was unusual. She would think that Tiaoshi would reply, continuing on with her teasing. But seeing that Tiaoshi was in her original mood, being her teasing self as usual, Kenna couldn't help but join in.<br>"Oh, I've missed you." Kenna sighed, ending the laughter. "I'm glad you're back to your normal self again."  
>"Yep!" Tiaoshi went to get up, slowly releasing her arm off of Kenna's shoulders. She felt her knees shaking at first as she started to regain some of her balance, but then felt them give out. Kenna catched her before she fell face first into the grass.<p>

"It will take some time for you to get your sense of balance back, Tiaoshi." Kenna's expression deepened. "Besides, you'll be able to get some rest after the Doctor comes back."

As if on cue, the Doctor came running from around the corner of the street, making his way back to where he was a few minutes ago. His breath was coming out in short bursts of air.

Kenna blinked. "...So what is it? Are the Daleks gone?"  
>The Doctor nodded, straightening his glasses. "Yes, thankfully. Who knows what would've happened if they were still here."<br>Kenna only nodded in return, then saw as the Doctor made his way to the TARDIS.

Kenna's eyes widened. She then ran over to him, catching his attention. "W-Where are you going?"  
>The Doctor blinked, then laughed. "Oh, back to the TARDIS. Why?"<p>

Kenna felt herself hesitate for a second, then took a deep breath. "Well, I've only known you for almost a day. You had helped Tiaoshi and I from being killed by the Daleks, and also trying to distract the Slitheens from eating us. And...it feels kind of strange to see you go so soon."

The Doctor took a minute to let that sink into his head, then smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be back."

Kenna's expression brightened when he said that. "When?"

The spiky haired man smirked. "You'll see." Then, without another word, he opened the doors to the time machine, then slammed them behind him. Kenna and Tiaoshi then heard the usual humming sound from it before it faded away.

Kenna stared into the starry night before letting a sigh escape her throat. "...Well, it was nice meeting him while he was here."  
>"There's no disagreeing with you on that." The blonde haired entity smiled, and sent a wink in Kenna's direction. Kenna knew instantly what that translated to: <em>You wished that the Doctor was here longer, didn't you?<em>

Kenna exhaled, letting that one slide. A yawn then escaped her throat. "It's starting to get late, Tiaoshi. I think we should be hitting the hay right about now."

"Yeah, I believe you're right."

The two women then made their way into the house, closing the door behind them.

_

Kenna woke up to the sound of something humming in the distance. Rubbing her eyes a few times, she spotted her alarm clock next to her and squinted, not able to read the numbers all that well. When her vision cleared, she saw that it was 9:30 at night.

"...Now who or what would that be at this time of the night?" Kenna muttered to herself as she casted her sheet aside, then slowly made her way to the door. As she closed the door quietly behind her, she made sure that her feet didn't make any squeaking noises. She knew how easily Tiaoshi could be woken up, by the slightest sound.

When she finally got downstairs, she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she almost lost her balance. She went to say "Doctor?!" but then realized that her voice would rise due to it. Taking a second to sigh, she spoke up, but with a low tone. "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

The Doctor looked around, then fixed his eyes back on Kenna. "Come with me."  
>Confused, Kenna went to follow him, but then noticed she was in her night gown. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "O-Okay, but I have to change into my clothes first..."<p>

"Oh! I don't mind that." he laughed, catching Kenna off guard.

Kenna raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

The man smiled. "Of course. Come."

He then leads Kenna to the TARDIS, and lets her in first before closing the doors behind him.

"So where are we going?" Kenna questioned, a tad curious.

"Not anywhere at the moment." The Doctor said, pushing some buttons on the control table. "I would like to talk to you first."

Kenna stayed silent, wondering what he meant by that. Her crimson eyes watched him as he made his way toward her.

He cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about what happened earlier, when we went to the hospital to check up on your entity friend, Tiaoshi, and our encounter with the Slitheens. Same goes for your powers, which I found most unusual for a human to have. But enough talk about that." He laughed it aside. "You've wanted to become a companion of me for a long time, am I right?"

Kenna nodded.

"Well then! Where in time and space do you want to go?"

Kenna smiled, noticing that he was using one of his famous phrases. Not sure of which one to choose, a smirk escaped her throat. "Surprise me."

The Doctor smirked as well, then pulled up the lever on the control table. They heard the humming of the TARDIS beneath their feet.

"Alrighty then! Allons-y!"


	4. Don't Blink!

Kenna and the Doctor heard the humming of the TARDIS come to a halt as they landed in Scotland. As the redhead opened the doors, she could feel the light from the sun blinding her, so she sheltered her eyes with her arm. Seeing the sun so bright on a beautiful day only meant one thing: It was morning. Kenna didn't know why, since it was still nighttime when she was woken up by her new alien friend and went on her first adventure as his new companion. Kenna looked around as she stepped outside. She had told the Doctor to surprise her, to take her to any place in the world she wanted to see. But she didn't quite expect it to be here...

"Fascinated by the view?" The Doctor laughed, causing Kenna to turn around and lock eyes with him.  
>Kenna blinked, and rubbed her arm nervously. "Yeah. But I didn't think that we would be landing in Scotland."<br>"Well, you said you wanted me to surprise you, so here we are." He walked up to her as he closed the doors behind him.

Kenna stood silent for a minute, taking it in. Her red hair whipped against her, small strands of it tickling her skin. "...I've been wanting to go here for my whole life..." she spoke up, her eyes beaming with delight. "But my mother was often busy with her job and my father was busy fighting in those wars...and had ended dying in one of them..." She shook her head to and fro, realizing that her positive comment was changing into something negative. "Anyways, I'm so glad to be coming here!"

The Doctor smirked. All of a sudden, he felt something dash by the two. The hairs on his back went up. A frown crossed his lips as he stepped forward, then moved his hand in front of Kenna, to protect her from something else coming and hurting her. Fingering through his pocket to find the sonic screwdriver, he arched an eyebrow as he scanned the perimeter.

With a sigh, he put the screwdriver back in his pocket. "Never mind."  
>Kenna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean 'Never mind'? What happened?"<br>"...I felt an odd aura go by. It seemed that I was seeing things." He then made his way towards the city, signaling Kenna to come along with a swift movement of his hand. "Come on!"

Kenna nodded, and ran to catch up with the Doctor, who was surprisingly fast just by walking. She still felt confused of what happened. She didn't seem to sense the aura that he felt. Most of the time, she could sense an aura coming right her way, and her body would react differently depending on what type of aura it was. _I wonder what this aura was made up of, then..._Kenna pondered, resting her index finger on her chin, tapping it a few times._Because the Doctor was about to feel it, and I couldn't-_"Ooh! I smell Stovies!" Her thought was interrupted by the sudden smell of the said food coming from one of the restaurants nearby. Kenna could feel herself drooling.

She seemed to be like that for a couple minutes until the Doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face, catching her attention.  
>"H-huh...what?" The redhead looked around, then at the Doctor.<br>"You were entranced by the smell of that food." The Doctor let out a limited laugh. "I'm guessing it's bringing back memories?"  
>"Yes, yes it is!" Kenna's eyes beamed. "My mother used to cook this all the time, so you could say I grew up eating them."<p>

The young woman fell silent when she heard her stomach growl, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything today. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, followed by a neurotic laugh. "Speaking of eating them, I guess I should get some to eat."  
>"Sounds like a plan." The Doctor smiled and lead Kenna to the restaurant.<p>

The Doctor and Kenna were seated at one of the round tables with the round chairs, softly cushioned with velvet. The Time Lord's eyes twitched as he watched his new companion scarf down the last of the...five containers of Stovies? Oh, he had lost count...

Kenna stifled a burp after she was done, then wiped off the crumbs on her face with a napkin. "Well, that was good." She sighed happily, glad to finally have some food in her system.  
>The Doctor took a minute to speak. "...How...in the name of time and space...could you have eaten all that much?!"<br>"...Let's just say that I tend to have a big appetite." Kenna giggled before stifling another belch.

"I can see that." The Doctor then cleared his throat before standing up. "Well! Now that that's taken care of, we can continue with the rest of our journey."

"Alright!" Kenna stood up as well.

As they stepped out of the restaurant, Kenna suddenly felt a weird feeling come across her. Sensing where it was, she sharply turned around, her red hair whipping against the wind with the sudden movement. Oddly enough, there was nothing there. Kenna blinked once, then twice, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Kenna, are you alright?" The Doctor questioned, getting the redhead's attention.  
>Kenna blinked. "Um...yeah. I'm fine. Why?"<br>Seeing the confused, yet terrified look on Kenna's face, the Doctor's face soon changed from concern to solemnity. "Well, it seems that you've felt the aura right now."

"The aura? What aura?" Kenna asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

The Doctor fell silent for a moment, and closed his eyes. "...It is a strange aura that I feel when something dangerous is nearby. It feels eerie whenever it appears, so I sense that one of my deadliest enemies is in the fray."

"Okay then..." Kenna was starting to catch on. "But what deadly enemy is it this time? Is it the Daleks?"

The Doctor shook his hand, his eyebrows arching down. "No. It's far more worse."

An unexpected moment of silence took in its place as Kenna's eyes widened, her hair moving slowly against the wind. What did he mean by it being far much worse than the Daleks? Sure, Kenna has heard of them, along with the Somatrans and Cybermen, so her mind went off into the distance, pondering what enemy of the Doctor's is far more dangerous than the others.

The Doctor stayed silent for a minute, waiting to see if the aura would come back again. After a few minutes, the alien let out a sigh of relief. "...But, thankfully, it doesn't appear that it would come back anytime soon." He then allowed a small smile to come across his face before locking his eyes on the redhead. "But let's continue our walk from earlier, shall we?"

Smiling at the question, Kenna resumed into her normal pace as the Doctor and Kenna continued their trek. The said expression on the young woman's face soon transitioned into a frown. "But what happens if one of us feels the aura again, and the monster will decide to make its appearance?"

The Doctor took that question in for a minute as one of his eyebrows arched in thought. "...Well, if defending ourselves fails, we will have to make a run for it." He then looked down at Kenna's hand. "But since you wield supernatural powers, I don't think that will be much of a problem."

Kenna blinked, and lifted up her hand so it was at the same level as her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so..." She was worried that if the idea of using her powers to defend herself against the monsters didn't succeed, then the best thing they could do was run. But then again, that might not be such a good idea either. What happens if the monster is strong, strong enough to fend off those attacks?

Kenna sighed, shaking her head, so she wouldn't think of that anymore. Whenever she thought of monsters, it would only cause anxiety and stress, putting pressure on both her brain and her powers.

The two then transitioned to silence as they walked for a couple more minutes, stopping at a nearby park to sit down on a bench.  
>Kenna then looked around, admiring the beautiful scenery around her. The grass seemed to be a light green, and the same went with the leaves of the trees, which flowed elegantly in the wind.<p>

"It is such a beautiful day outside." Kenna sighed happily.  
>"I agree." The Doctor agreed, then looked around. "There doesn't seem to be much of a crowd here...which is odd."<br>Kenna raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Mostly, when I come here, there are a lot of people here, enjoying themselves and relaxing. However, there is nobody but us today." As he said this, the grass was blowing slowly with the wind, causing chills to run up Kenna's spine.

"...Well, t-they might be preoccupied with work and other things."  
>The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, that is true."<p>

The eerie wind passed by them again, causing Kenna to shiver and goosebumps to surface on her skin. A short moment of silence spread across the park before Kenna cut it in half, "Um...Doctor?"

"Yes?"  
>"Is it just me, or has the wind brought in a breeze all of a sudden?"<p>

Before the Doctor could answer, he felt the breeze pass him as well. He looked around, his expression going from confusion to seriousness as he stood up. "No, I don't think so."

Kenna stood up as well, and walked over to him. "What do you mean?" She then watched as the Doctor fingered through his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"...Something's here...I can feel it's presence in this very area..."

All of a sudden, the alien and his companion suddenly heard the sound of a heartbeat, but it was repeated twice...as if it were two hearts beating. It was so loud that Kenna had to cover her ears. "D-Doctor...what is that sound?" she yelled over the noise, hoping the Doctor could hear her.

Kenna's eyes widened when she saw the Doctor's sudden change in expression. His eyes were widened, and his eyebrows were arched down to the point that the middle of them touched his eyelids. "No, that can't be...those...are the sounds...of my hearts..."

"They are?" Kenna shouted again, confused for a moment until it hit her. She remembered that the Doctor, who is a alien and the last of his kind, has two hearts, unlike normal human beings. With a human's heart beating twice each second, the Doctor's hearts beating four times each second- two for one heart, two for the other heart.

Thankfully, the Doctor could hear Kenna's voice just well. "Yes. But the sound of the heartbeats wouldn't be coming unless..." It hit him. "Oh gods no..."

"Well, long time, no see Doctor! And I see you've got a new companion of yours, eh?"

The sudden sentence caused the Doctor and Kenna to jump, their hair bouncing along with the movement of their cranium as they turned around to face the owner of the sentence.

The man seemed to have short, messy blond hair, matched by a short, stubby beard and mustache. Unlike the Doctor's fancy attire, the figure wore a black jacket over a red T-shirt, and jeans and plain sneakers to finish off the look. His eyes were a light green, and seemed to pierce through Kenna's skin. Shivers went up her spine.

"It can't be." The Doctor exclaimed. "You...you..."

"The Master has his ways of making alliances, Doctor." The Master chuckled.

"Alliances?" Kenna questioned, but gasped when she saw a group of angel-like statues come out of nowhere behind the Doctor's nemesis.  
>The statues seemed to be worn down and old, but the angel's faces,however, had angry looking eyes and wide, sharp-toothed mouths.<p>

"I thought you'd never ask." The Master said to Kenna sarcastically, then turned to face the Doctor, lifting his arm up and pointing to the statues. "You see, since my time of being here on Earth and in space, I tend to come across many different creatures with some...dare I say...are your enemies, like the Daleks, Somatrans, and so much more. But these here, Doctor, the Weeping Angels, are sure to take you apart once and for all.

"And as for this new companion of yours..." He continued, facing Kenna this time. "I think I would take her with me...since she's so beautiful."

Kenna felt her cheeks flush, and an eyebrow raised up. _...Did he...just call me...beautiful? _she thought. _Well, I would take that as a compliment if he wasn't the evil type...but for saying that...he's going to pay for it, because I would never let him take me with him.  
><em>The redhead clenched her fists to the point that her nails made crescent-shaped wounds on her palms. The aura in her hands started to flow through her veins.

Then, when she readied her powers, she sent a bolt flying in the Master's direction. Surprisngly, he didn't seem to doge it at all; he just allowed himself to get thrown back onto the stone cold sidewalk, screaming in pain.

"And what makes a maniac like you think that I would go with you?" Kenna raised her voice. "Not in my lifetime!"

The Master smirked as he struggled to get up, holding his arm around his waist, which is where he was hit at. "Oh...the redhead seems to be getting angry! Are you perhaps...dating the Doctor?"

Kenna felt her face flush. She knew that Tiaoshi used that teasing tone at the end of her questions at times, but it didn't seem that the Master was joking around. Sighing, Kenna shook her head. "No, we are not. I'm just a friend of his."

The Master laughed. "Oh, I see. I see. Well, if you are a friend to him, would you mind saving him before his two hearts stop beating?"

Kenna growled. "...What sick little thing are you planning-Oh my god!" Her question was cut short when she saw a ray of light shoot right at the Doctor's chest. The Doctor screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his head hitting against the concrete. The ray of light continued to surge through his body, causing the unspeakable pain to spread through it.

Kenna's eyes widened as she saw the Doctor in pain. And at just that moment, something snapped inside of Kenna. The redhead's eyes went from their normal red to sparkling fire. The fire spread from her eyes up to her hair, and also changing the color of her snow white nightgown. It is now the color of charcoal.

Fireballs formed in her hands as her feet lifted themselves off the ground by a couple feet. The Master's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in Kenna's form. The maniac took a few steps back, and so did the Weeping Angels.

"H-How in the world did you do that?!" He asked, having a finger pointed at Kenna. It trembled.

"Well, I saw what you were doing to the Doctor...and I realized that I've heard about you, about you planning to end the Doctor's life." Kenna growled. "And you're not going to get away with it as long as I am here!"

Then, without another word, Kenna threw the two fireballs in her hands, aiming them right at the Master. Not knowing what to do, the Master allowed the fireballs to send him back and hit into two Weeping Angels behind him. They fell and crashed to the ground as the Master hit his back hard on the solid concrete.

Kenna then descended towards the ground, making her way towards the Doctor's arch nemesis. The Master was struggling to get up. "Well, if you think that you can protect your alien friend from me, you're dead wrong." He then faces the Weeping Angels. "It's your turn, angels."

The Weeping Angels changed a second later, their teeth bared and their hands up like a cat's, their claws out and sharp. Kenna growled, and sent two fireballs at the Weeping Angels. Two were able to dodge them, but the rest shattered to pieces as soon as the fireballs hit them. There was only four more left of the 10 Weeping Angels, so Kenna can see all of them now from where she was at. She had only gotten rid of 6.

_...This is going to be harder than it looks, _Kenna thought. _Or probably not. But the Master might join in again and send more beams._

Right as the thought left, the angels charged at her. A confident smirk escaped the young woman's lips as she threw two fireballs at them. 2 of them crumbled to pieces, the others managed to dodge them.

A sinister laugh escaped the Master's throat. "The last of the these Angels here are far more stronger than the others. See if you can try to destroy them! I will laugh when you are sent to another dimension, not able to help you alien friend here."

Kenna's eyes glew with anticipation due to that statement. A laugh and a smirk escaped her lips. "Oh, really? Well, I'd like to see you try." She put her hands in the air. Soon, a huge fireball started to conjure in them, swirling around with energy and flames. Kenna waited for the right moment, then threw it towards the remaining Angels.

The Master gasped and managed to dodge it, only getting a severe burn on his back from it brushing across him. It then demolished the two Angels, sending their remains into the air.

Short bursts of air came out of the maniac's mouth as he witnessed what happened. He then looked at Kenna, astonished. Kenna thought he was going to surrender right at that moment. But only a chuckle came out of the Master, then followed by a crazy laugh.

"Well, it seems that you could get rid of them, fire fairy." The Master smirked. "But you will still have to face me!"

A growl emanated from Kenna's throat when he said that. "I am _not _a fire fairy!"  
>"You seem like it to me."<br>"Yeah, keep saying that, or you'll get a face full of burn!"

The Master chuckled. He then lifted up his hand, a white aura soon emerging from it. Kenna could see it coming, so she held up her arms in a shielding stance. The Master's eyes widened in surprise as the beam reflected off of the shield and back to him, hitting him right in the heart. A loud scream escaped his throat as his body started to transition to a grey color, soon crumbling to pieces. Kenna watched as the pieces disintegrated into thin air.

Scotland then transitioned to silence as Kenna blinked, her hair going back to its normal state, along with her clothes. She looked around, and saw a crowd of people circling the area around the park, surprised of what just happened. Some people muttered the Doctor's name, which Kenna assumed that they have probably heard of the alien or have seen him before. Some people were looking right at Kenna, with some kids jumping around, pointing, "That was awesome!" The mothers and fathers of those children had to tell them to shush and remind them that pointing is rude. Kenna sighed, and held her hands up. She didn't like getting this sort of attention, it bothered her.

"...There's nothing to see here, people!" Kenna called out to them. A lump appeared in her throat, hoping that the people will get the message. "We were just...acting for a new series."

"But that man seems to be badly hurt!" A woman with a infant in her arms called back to Kenna. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Kenna felt beads of sweat start to run down her face. She smiled nervously. "Yes, yes, of course!" She then went to lift up the Doctor's unconscious body with her hands, supporting him with her arms. "Just...let me pick him up-geez he's heavy...and take him back to this nice time machine." She then made her way into the machine, then peeked out to look at the crowd. "Which is another one of our acts, by the way." She winked and closed the doors behind her. The crowd looked at each other, confused, then sighed and walked away.

_

Kenna was getting worried by the minute as she healed the Doctor, and looking around the time machine. The Doctor still hasn't come to, and the TARDIS looked like it needed to get somewhere fast. The only thing is, Kenna doesn't know a thing of managing the TARDIS. She only knows about the lever, that it can help the TARDIS transport them. Kenna imagined a worst case scenario that if she pressed the wrong buttons, she would end up killing the both of them. The redhead shook her head, trying to get that though out of her mind.

Just then, she heard a loud cough come out of the Doctor's mouth. His eyes started to open slowly.  
>"Doctor?" Kenna's voice came out in a questionable tone at first, then lightened up. "Doctor, you're alive!"<p>

"Barely." He coughed again, and a small, gold aura escaped his lips. Kenna's eyes widened in shock, she realized what that meant. The Doctor was going to regenerate anytime soon. And it was because of that blow he took from the Master's powers.

Kenna felt tears fill up her eyes, reaching up to the tip of her eyelids. "Doctor, please! You can't go! Not this soon!"

The Doctor laughed weakly, and smiled. "Well, I have to. There's no stopping it, Kenna."  
>Kenna choked on her tears. "...But...I've only known you for a few days! I can't bear the thought of seeing you go."<p>

"I'm sure that most companions of mine don't want me to leave them. But sometimes someone has to leave at some point, whether it's parting ways or one of them passing away." He then coughed once more before his body started to glow.

Kenna went to ask what was going on, but the impact of the regeneration sent her flying back and hitting into something hard, making her black out. As the Doctor stood up, his head and arms were flaming, like somebody set them on fire. The TARDIS started to move around, hitting into things, until it flew into space, and flew down towards Earth.


End file.
